Feelings
by mentalagent13
Summary: I know another story about Myka leaving...but just check it out and see. It's different from the others I promise. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Sadly I own nothing…if I did, we wouldn't have to wait so long for season 3.

**A/N: **This may be a tad confusing at first so I'll just let you know that every paragraph is a POV switch.

**Feelings**

She didn't know that it would be this hard to leave and stay gone. She missed them, God she missed them. They had grown so close in the past year, all of them. She knew they would band together and get through her leaving. They had to. The real question was…could she make it without them?

He paced the length of the living room again. Claudia watched him, unable to truly think. Myka had left 3 days ago and none of them were functioning at all. Pete was the glue that held the team together, but glue needed something to stick to. Now Pete had nothing to truly stick to. He kept slipping off the edge or running down a too smooth surface. They were falling apart one by one.

Myka looked around the old familiar apartment. They had kept her lease paid so now, back in D.C., she had everything she had before. Well, everything except her job. In all truth she didn't want to go back to that job, because it reminded her of him, which led to them. A fresh wave of tears clouded her vision, but she shook them away determined not to cry again. 5 minutes later she lost the battle when she found the comic book she had bought for him. She had never found the right time to give it to him.

They weren't surviving. Claudia could see that they were all drowning in unspoken emotion. The hurt she felt was magnified in Pete's eyes every time she looked at him. They barely saw Artie anymore; he practically lived at the Warehouse unable to accept the situation. Leena was a ghost of her old self, especially around Pete. She could hardly stand to look at the man. Claudia could tell from Leena's expression that Pete had lost something when Myka left. If Pete was lost then what were the rest of them?

She talked to Dickenson. He promptly gave her back her old job. He put her as the head of a team sent to protect a foreign ambassador as one of the Presidential parties. She met her team; they all seemed to be fine young, experienced agents. She allowed herself to be swallowed whole by her work. She did not let her thoughts drift, not once. That was until Dickinson asked when Agent Lattimer was coming back. She had to leave the meeting.

It had been one week since she left. One long, emotional week. Pete was arguing with Artie about something. Pete's hand was bandaged because of the injury he had sustained retrieving the last artifact. The guy had gotten a jump on her and Pete and Pete had protected her like she knew he would. Now Pete was hurt; he was yelling at Artie frustrated. Luckily, they were at the Bed and Breakfast this time. Not that it really mattered; the Warehouse was beginning to crumble.

Dickinson put her on the list for a psych evaluation. He wasn't privy to the information about the Warehouse. He had no idea where she had been for the last year. She wasn't angry or surprised. He had every right to order this, but that didn't mean she had to talk. The psychiatrist had no idea what she had gone through, and there was no way that he was her "one". He asked about Agent Lattimer. She slammed the door on her way out.

This was getting out of hand now. Pete simply walking down an aisle would cause that particular aisle to spark when it sensed his irritation. They were using neutralizer at an insane rate. The Warehouse creaked and moved more than before. She and Artie spent most of their time reinforcing the steel that held the roof up. It was tiring and her nerves were frayed. 2 weeks had gone by and there was no end in sight. Sparks caught her eye and she ran. Artie was going to have to ban Pete from the Warehouse soon.

Dickinson had apologized to her when he put her on desk duty. She hadn't passed the psych evaluation, and until she did she was labeled "unstable". "Unstable" meant no fieldwork. "Unstable" meant that they'd hide her in some god-forsaken corner of the country until they could force her to retire. Tears filled her eyes threatening to spill over once again. She didn't allow them to fall at work. She put a smile on and went about her day. Once she got home she cried herself to sleep.

She woke up to Artie yelling something. Leena's calm voice followed after and Claudia made her way down the stairs. From what she understood of the conversation, Pete had left late last night and hadn't returned. He wasn't answering his Farnesworth or phone. Claudia fell to her knees when she realized she had lost him too. She couldn't take it. Through her tears she saw the white paper left on the coffee table. It simply read, _I'm not coming back without her._

Myka awoke to the feeling of being watched. She cursed herself for leaving her gun in the other room. She refused to open her eyes trying to place where the person was with her other senses. She could hear steady breathing coming from the far corner where the room was darker. Gaining her courage, she turned to look. He was the last person she thought she would see in her apartment. Their eyes met and she smiled.

It had been 2 months since Pete had brought Myka back. Artie was spending more time at Leena's. The Warehouse itself had finally calmed down to the point that they almost had too much neutralizer. Leena was much calmer, although she kept giving Pete and Myka strange happy looks every time she passed them. Claudia was simply content to have everything back to normal. Their glue finally had something to stick to again.


End file.
